


Mile High

by littleartemis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, M/M, Mile High Club, Sub!Dean, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas needs to get Dean to relax on the plane somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High

This was a bad idea.

Worse than bad. Possibly the worst idea Dean had ever thought of. Well it would be if he had thought of it.

No, this was Cas' idea. His damned idea and somehow he convinced Dean to go along with it.

Dean had wanted to drive his car all the way to Sam's wedding but no. Cas insisted they go by plane. It would be faster he said. 'You need to get over your fear of heights' he said.

Yeah well his boyfriend could go fuck himself. Preferably on something pointy. Or fuck him but it was not like they could right now. The younger of the two was gripping the arms of his seat tight, humming something like Metallica to himself and ignoring the amused look the other was giving him. Fuck him and his philosophy major, his damn good tongue, his smile, and everything else that had made Dean fall in love with him faster than he could think.

Fuck him and the horse he rode in on.

He closed his eyes tight and tried to will his heart beat to slow down, to calm his breathing, and take his mind off the fact that at any minute they would be off the ground and holy fuck if the plane would crash-

Fingers interlaced with his as the plane began to move. Slightly dry and calloused skin wrapped around his and squeezed gently. When he opened his eyes to look over he was faced with a small smile coming from the other only a little misplaced among the wrinkles and stubble.

But it was that smile that always melted his heart and had it thumping a million miles a minute for other reasons. "It's going to be okay Dean...don't worry. As soon as we land we're going right to the hotel so you can relax okay? Sam even got us a nice room. I told him I was getting you to go by plane so he felt we deserved it." The smile was tinged with some teasing over tones now as he leaned over to kiss his boyfriend's cheek.

"Asshole..." was all he could muster, red tinging his cheeks as he sank lower in his seat, smiling a little apprehensively for the other. The hand that had been holding his moved to comb through his hair, pushing the dark blond strands back. His free one took Dean's again, thumb moving over the back of his hand.

"Just relax. In a few hours you get to see Sam again, and your parents. Everything will be fine. Take deep breaths and try not to think too much about where we are right now." Naturally that was when the plane begun to take off and Dean jolted in his seat, eyes wide as Cas tried once more to settle him down. "Relax!"

The hand in his hair gripped it tight as the other squeezed his hand. It was enough to distract from the sudden movements of the plane. How his heart beat was going a mile a minute with fear. What if they crashed before they even got out of the city? What would they tell his parents?

Before his thoughts could get too dark he felt warm, chapped lips cover his own and he leaned into the kiss. Anything to keep him from every terrifying thought going through his mind. Keep it from focusing too much on how high above the ground they were. Or from how much he just wanted Cas to push him into the seat and take him there. Hell if he could get away with it he would climb into Castiel’s lap, bury his face against the other’s chest and just forget the world...

Especially the damn plane surrounding them. Jostling him around and making his stomach churn with anxiety. He did not like flying. He did not like heights. And he especially did not like that he was going to be stuck in this damn plane for hours on end until they landed on the other side of the damn country. Why did Sam have to live so far away with his damn girlfriend? 

Closing his eyes he tried to take deep breaths to calm himself. They both knew he would get like this. Just the thought of going on the plane had set him in a panic. And unfortunately he had no form of medications to keep him calm enough for this. That had been one of the big things they had fought about before leaving for Sam’s wedding; his anxiety. 

Go see someone, Cas had said. Maybe they can help you, he said. Hop him up on pills that make him feel less...normal. Plus he knew they might want to add anti-depressants onto that list. Being separated from his family, Sam especially and his rough life through high school and the bullying were finally catching up with him. Cas had to bother him more often than not to go out. Get some sun. Visit Jo, and Ash for a while. Maybe catch up with Garth, Victor, or Charlie, anything to take his mind off the dark half seeping in. 

Really if he had not met Cas who spent most of his time fussing over his boyfriend, Dean did not know what he would do with himself. He would probably be living in Sam’s basement clinging onto his little brother, far from his parents whose marriage was a rollercoaster at best, like skydiving without a parachute at worst.

Cas...Cas pushed him to get an education. Do what he always dreamed of. Pull up his grades that had fallen in high school when he was fighting to keep his parents together and make sure Sam focused on school. The grades that had fallen when the other kids were busy picking on him for being small, or too girly...and for catching him kissing Victor Heinricksen behind the bleachers. 

His mother already knew he liked boys. He was always bad at keeping secrets from her. But John...John almost blew up. At least the fight brought them together again for a short while. She was able to diffuse him so he could see Dean was having a hard time. But now with Dean gone...

When the long breathtaking kiss broke he leaned forward, pressing his forehead into the seat in front of him a low sigh leaving his lips. Chewing on the bottom one, he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pit in his stomach: the building anxiety. Cas’ hand on the back of his neck, fingers stroking through his hair and along his skin were a comfort at least, something to distract from how his ears ached at the change in pressure. How he felt queasy being off the ground. Off balance. He preferred the roar of an engine as he drove his car. Not...not this. 

Fingers moved along his back, skating along tense muscles as they trembled under Castiel’s touch. He was trying not to think too hard and well...this was a more than welcome distraction. Though the impromptu massage was earning his boyfriend a reaction neither of them likely expected or needed. 

Chewing harder on his lip, he kept his eyes closed, feeling the hand continue to brush along his back soothing him. As the plane climbed Cas moved closer, leaning into Dean’s personal space and almost covering the younger man’s body with his own, breathing against his neck and ear. 

It seemed just as Dean’s breathing was about to even out Cas had other plans: nosing at his neck and kissing behind his ear. 

He would have looked around to see if anyone noticed but he was curled in on himself, squirming under the other’s touch, unable to complain for fear of drawing attention to them… though he really did not want to complain anyway. It felt nice, and it was a pleasant distraction from everything going on. 

‘Everything’ being the plane they were on that was miles above ground by now. Just thinking about it made him nauseous. Even with Cas pressed so close he could smell the other man’s aftershave; feel the warmth radiating from him; his steady breaths along the younger man’s neck; just everything about him serving as a pleasant distraction. As long as Dean could keep his mind from what he was being distracted from.

If only they were not in a cramped airplane so he could get Castiel to handle the raging boner he had given him. 

This thought process just reminded him that he had the stupid idea of putting on his pink lacy panties before heading out this morning… which were making him even hornier now with his dick pressing against them, achingly hard in his jeans. 

Eyes closing once more, he just tried to focus on the feeling...and not coming in his pants. Or making a single sound. Maybe if enough people fell asleep soon he could drag his boyfriend into the bathroom and have him fuck him senseless? That sounded like a good plan to him at least. 

Licking his lips he squirmed as he felt the other’s tongue tracing the shell of his ear. One hand was stroking Dean’s thigh, fingers tracing along the inside tormenting him as they danced near his crotch. Fuck he wanted to hit him and badly.

But he also wanted to grab him by the front of his shirt and just pull him into a breath taking kiss. Crawl into his lap and ride him like a stallion until both of them were spent.

Why did his damn religious boyfriend have to be such a horny cock tease? And a kinky one at that?

Sam was right. He was a bad influence on Cas. He did not think the other would even consider public groping if it were not for Dean’s influence which just made this all the more worse.

Wait...

His spine straightened, feeling a hand slide down his back, fingers slowly tracing along the bumps before dipping into his jeans. Cas just...oh.

Oh.

Eyes wide, lips parted, he froze. This just further encouraged his boyfriend’s ministrations. The hand between his thighs massaging his aching cock as the other slid a finger teasingly between his cheeks, brushing over his entrance. 

Each breath was coming out in a hard pant now, forcing him to bite his lip as he looked around frantically to make sure no one noticed. Especially with how Cas’ teeth were dragging along his neck, sucking a bruise into the freckled skin, marking him as his own. 

Fuck he loved it when the other man got like this, but why here?!

Swallowing hard he focused his eyes on the little light telling him to stay in his seat. As soon as possible he was going to drag Cas into that bathroom...

“Nnngh!”

One hand quickly covered his mouth almost his entire face going red as he resisted the need to glare at the brunet next to him. Did he really have to pull that cheap shot? Did he really have to just...oh fuck tug on his earlobe with his teeth like that? Bite on it and...

He knew what kind of reaction it would get?

When the teeth released the fleshy lobe he turned his head to glare at Cas who was grinning wickedly. Oh he knew...

“Fuck you.” It was a breathless whisper as he kept his narrowed eyes on the other, jumping in his seat with his back arched as he felt a finger slip inside his hole. It felt like his teeth were going to tear through skin as he bit his bottom lip to suppress the sound bubbling up in his throat. His eyes rolled back as he gripped at his pants. Anything to keep himself grounded and from drawing attention to them. Anything.

“I think it’s going to be the other way around, Kitten...” Cas’ breath was hot on his skin, kissing his shoulder and up towards his neck as he kept up his ministrations, pressing into his space without thought or consideration. He was completely overpowering him and it felt like he was going to come just there from how much control Castiel seemed to have over him. From just what he was doing and the mere thought that they might get caught with Dean’s cock hard in his pants. With Castiel fingering his ass open. 

Really Dean did not doubt Castiel had in mind just what the younger man had planned. Dragging him into the cramped bathroom and fucking him against the wall until Dean could not think. Let alone breathe.

Just thinking of it made his cock twitch, needing the feeling of Cas’ body pressed against his own Needed the feel of Cas covering him as he slid in and out of Dean’s tight hole taking him like some animal. 

Trying to keep his eyes focused on the little symbol that said to keep their seatbelts on, they fluttered closed as Castiel’s lips moved along his neck. He sucked at a vein along Dean’s neck leaving him needy as he fisted his hands in his pants, squirming in his seat. Breathing hard as he tried to keep his focus on not alerting the cabin to what was going on in their corner. 

To how Cas was sliding another finger inside and wiggling them both and making Dean bite back a whine. Throwing his head back against the seat and gripping whatever he could to just keep as much control over himself as possible.

Especially in the case of not jizzing in his pants. Because honestly? That would be embarrassing. Hot but embarrassing. Being stuck on a flight with come stains in his pants sticking to the fabric and his cock that was achingly hard in his pants…Just the thought...oh fuck they needed to get to a high enough altitude so he could run to the bathroom and tend to this. Even if Castiel did not, he would. Because, fuck, he was not going to last much longer.

The world decided to be merciful with him thankfully. Above the seatbelt light blinked off, signaling he could run to the washroom. And with it Cas’ hands removed themselves from his body, though his breath was hot on Dean’s neck as he worked off his own seatbelt. Both men only half listening to the attendant telling them they could now walk the isles.

Both men rushed from their seats, Dean hurrying his way to the back where the bathrooms were with Cas hot on his heels. When questioned he simply said Dean had bad motion sickness and anxiety. That he was simply monitoring him. Sly dog. Dean really should have been worried that he was corrupting his boyfriend too much by teaching him to lie, but he was only focused on the feeling as Cas slammed him against the wall. All hands, teeth, and lips, door locked behind them. 

He was completely lost in the feeling: the weight of Cas’ body against his own: his hands tugging at Dean’s belt roughly as he tried to tug it from the other man’s body. Lips and teeth dragging along the younger man’s neck as he grinded his hips against Dean’s ass impatiently. “You know to keep quiet, right baby?” a little laugh followed, a puff of air ghosting along Dean’s wet neck. 

“F-fuck yes, Cas...please...just fuck me now...” resting his forehead against the wall he grinded back against his boyfriend, biting his lip as he tried to keep his noises to a minimum. Which was hard since the things Cas was doing to him were downright sinful. 

Probably were since they were doing it in a fucking plane, miles above ground. 

Before he could think too hard on it he could feel his boyfriend’s fingers slide inside him coated in something cool. “Why am I not surprised you have lube on hand?” he laughed, breathless.   
“S’Always good to be prepared. Don’t want my baby to get hurt, now do we?” he smirked against the other’s shoulder, kissing along it as his fingers wiggled around inside Dean, scissoring and sliding in and out. 

“Mnnph, one could almost swear you’re a boy scout with that talk.” 

“We both know that would be highly unlikely with my fondness for your ass.” He bit down on Dean’s shoulder as a third finger slid inside, leaving Dean to muffle his mouth against his arm.   
He bit down on it, closing his eyes as he felt Cas remove his fingers, massaging Dean’s ass lovingly and giving it a light slap. He wanted to curse him out, tell him to just get on with it but there it was. The head of his boyfriends prick pushing against his hole and it took everything in him to not keen loudly at the feeling of Cas’ cock slowly filling him up. 

Torturously slowly.

So slow he was pushing back against him like a needy slut, begging him with his body to just take him. Fuck him hard and fast. 

Cas would not have any of that though. Nails dug into Dean’s hips as he sunk his teeth into his boyfriend’s shoulder moving his hips in slow circles, taking his dear sweet time. Growling whenever the other squirmed trying in vain to make him go faster. 

Whimpering against his arm he just let Cas roll with it, bucking when he was given enough room. Fuck if they were in the hotel room already...

Then there it was.

One sharp thrust that had Dean biting his lip painfully hard, back arched as he tried not to scream. 

Then another as one of Cas’ hands moved up to grasp his boyfriend’s hair, tugging his head back as he licked along the purpling skin of Dean’s throat, sucking at the bruise as he moved his hips at a quick pace. Encouraging muffled noises came from Dean’s lips. Low growls and grunts came from Cas’ own as he thrust hard, his nails leaving little crescent welts in Dean’s hips. 

Dean was left helpless going along for the ride as he bit his knuckle, the other hand keeping him steady. Stifled whimpers and moans left him as he moved with each hard thrust. Pushing back into Cas’ body, eyes closed in ecstasy. 

He was so fucking close.

In and out, tugging harder at Dean’s hair Cas groaned as he moved to suck on an earlobe. “Come on back...come for me. I know you want to. Just let it all out.” He nosed at Dean’s neck, kissing the freckled skin as he thrust in again.

It was in a muffled cry against his arm that Dean finally came, Cas following shortly after leaving both in a mess against the side of the bathroom wall. Panting and cursing each other out. 

“Mnnn sleepy cuddles when we clean up?” the question was followed by kisses along Dean’s shoulder.

“Hell yes.”


End file.
